


last splash

by Blownwish



Series: please please please let me get what I want this time [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Jjbek, M/M, Otapliroy, PWP, Pliroy, no plot no point, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Jean Jacques loses his virginity and his heart  during his bachelor party.





	last splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



He's not drunk but he's nowhere near sober. This isn't a good idea, it's probably even dangerous, but it's absolutely necessary. Jean Jacques absolutely must kiss Yuri Plisetsky. “I don't think you have the balls, Jeh Jeh.” God! The way he says his name! He's temptation incarnate and this is his last chance to give in.

“Go ahead.” Otabek nods and even holds up a beer. “Go nuts. Isn't every day you have a bachelor party, LeRoy.”

He stares at Yuri’s mouth. His lips are shining in the porch light (was he wearing gloss?) and his teeth looked sharp when he smiled. “Nah. You don't have the balls.”

“Maybe you scare me a little, princess.”

Otabek pushes Jean Jacques forward because he knows this has to happen. It's been inevitable, ever since he first laid eyes on Plisetsky, gliding like an angel across the ice. A terrifying angel who could destroy worlds. “You're a big boy. You'll live.” Will he?

He grabs the lapels of his jacket. “Stay scared. I like that.” Jean Jacques can't take his eyes off his mouth. Off his _teeth_. And they're getting closer. _Oh, dear Holy Virgin Mother…_ “I like that, a lot.”

And before Jean Jacques can consider the safety of his immortal soul, before he can save himself, before he can stop fate - Oh, his lips are so _soft_. Otabek lights a cigarette and chuckles as Yuri opens his mouth. Jean Jacques can feel his tongue touch his, and he's lost. Yuri Plisetsky just sent him straight to hell.

++

Bachelor parties were supposed to be nasty, and Chris promised he would give Jean Jacques the most tasteful of nasty parties. “But it has to be at your home, _chéri_. I am not sure of the legalities?” His French was formal, and his smirk was dirty. Jean Jacques figured the man could handle things. Apparently the Swiss weren't aware, God still lived in Quebec, because he turned the interior Jean Jacques’ estate into a bubble gum pink bordello.

Jean Jacques stopped and stared when Chris pushed him through the door. (Was this even his house?) There was a giant pink dick in his living room. “You… do realize I'm marrying a woman. Right?” A giant pink _dick_.

“Oh, _chéri_ , relax.” He took his arm and walked him through the ribbons as skaters he wanted to count as friends by inviting them to his wedding popped streamers at him a little too enthusiastically. “Think of this as a goodbye to all the things you will never have, again. _Au Revoir_ , King JJ!”

He noticed them, right away. While the others shook his hand and laughed and congratulated him, Otabek and Yuri hung back in a corner, watching him. Otabek nodded, once, then bent his head as Yuri whispered something in his ear. Maybe they were planning to burn the place down, for all he knew.

Then the strippers came out. Two men, of course. And they did more than just _strip_. One was on his knees in minutes, the other was thrusting into his mouth. Jean Jacques gulped down two beers because he didn't know what else to do. The last time he saw anything like this -

He glanced at them. At Otabek and Yuri. And they were - oh. Otabek’s hand was between Yuri’s legs. And they weren't watching the show.

They were watching him.

Jean looked back at the strippers. The one on his knees was deepthroating now. It was - it was intense, but nothing like -

He looked back at them. But Yuri was leading Otabek out of the living room. And Otabek - Otabek was looking at Jean Jacques, nodding toward the backyard. If anyone noticed Jean Jacques heading after them, they didn't make a move to follow.

++

Yuri backs him up against the bricks and growls as he paws Jean Jacques’ chest underneath his jacket, then pulls it off and tosses it… somewhere. He hopes it's not near the pool. This is Armani. But this is Plisetsky, who gives no fucks, and he's popping the buttons of his silk shirt off, stripping his chest bare and - “Ahhh!”

Yuri smiles as he pulls at his nipple. With his teeth. “He's hungry tonight, Jean.” Otabek’s breath is warm and his voice is close, he's laughing softly as Yuri sinks lower. Lower. On his knees. “Remember how much you liked blow jobs?” Jean Jacques nods because he can't speak. Yuri has stolen his words because he's pulling his zipper down. With his teeth. Otabek nips his ear. “Wanna take a trip down memory lane?” He keeps nodding. And Yuri pulls down his pants.

Mercy?

No, he gets none as Yuri bites his inner thigh. As Yuri licks the bite. Then laughs as he opens his mouth. As he looks up into Jean Jacques’ eyes. As he swallows him, whole.

Otabek takes another drag off his cigarette and the smoke reminds Jean Jacques that he's going straight to hell because Yuri’s mouth is hot and wet and everything it takes to make him want to forget about holy matrimony.

“He's good, isn't he?” Otabek turns Jean Jacques’ face toward him, opens him mouth with his thumb, and dips his tongue inside. Jean Jacques hands touch his face. Otabek smiles as Yuri sucks him, hard.

++

He didn't realize he wasn't alone. He came to the hotel room early because he wanted to blow off steam before competition. Jean Jacques didn't want the Helsinki Grand Prix to be a repeat of Barcelona, but his head was back in free fall and that panic was edging around the periphery. If he was going to pull off King JJ he needed to push through it the only way he knew how: with sweat.

Except he didn't see other people working out in there. He saw two people doing _something else_. Something very naked, involving penetration. And he knew them, one of them intimately. It was Otabek. Otabek and Yuri Plisetsky.

 _Dear God in Heaven._ Otabek had him bent over the bench press. The image was burnt into Jean Jacques’ mind, and it never went away. No, it creeped into his dreams, startling him awake with a raging hard on. It found its way into his fantasies, when he touched himself, and he would finish off in moments, gasping, coming so hard he had to brace himself.

When he saw them again at World’s, in Tokyo, he nearly followed them when they left the banquet early. He had to stop himself when he realized. After all, he was Isabella’s date. He couldn't leave his fiancé to be a Peeping Tom. His conscience saved him. The Holy Mother was watching over him that night.

++

But She is weeping for him now. Yuri is sucking him so hard and Otabek has tossed that cigarette away and pushed Jean Jacques’ hands down his pants and he's kissing him like they did when they were two lonely boys making out behind the chairs at the Ahuntsic rink. Otabek thrusts and Yuri claws at Jean Jacques’ ass and Jean Jacques wants to come, right now.

But Yuri is evil. He pulls off and laughs as Jean Jacques groans. “Get out of these stupid pants.” Apparently that means everyone is supposed to strip, and Jean Jacques’ loses his breath for a second time. He's seen them naked before, but not like this. Not hard for him. He lets Yuri lead him toward a lawn chair and push him down. And straddle him. And move. He grinds against his dick as Otabek sits behind him, making Jean Jacques jealous as he touches Yuri.

“Wanna fuck him, Jean?”

Jean Jacques reaches out, touches him, too. He's soft skin and hard muscle, and lethal as a gun.”Yeah.” Yuri throws his head back and whispers something in Russian. Jean Jacques wishes he understood. Otabek passes him smothering and before he knows it Yuri is lubing up his dick.

“We are going to fuck you so dry, LeRoy. You won't have anything left for your wedding night.”

“What?”

Otabek is kissing Yuri as he sits up just a little, just enough for Otabek to push his fingers inside. Jean Jacques groans. He never fucked anyone before.

They're going to take his virginity.

++

He was drunk the first time he kissed. It was Japanese beer his dad brought back from New York State. Otabek told him not to do it, but Jean Jacques stole a warm six pack from the basement and snuck it up to their room. It tasted awful but it made them feel so lightheaded and dizzy. Otabek took out his laptop and, of course, they looked up the dirtiest porn they could possibly find.

It happened when they found the gay stuff, an orgy with a bunch of muscular guys fucking a twink. Jean Jacques was already hard and completely wasted, and Otabek was rubbing himself and then there were three guys trading off kisses between each other. Otabek looked at Jean Jacques and suddenly they were sneaking kisses along with beer and porn. They shoved their tongues into each other’s mouths and bumped noses, teeth and they didn't know what to do with their hands until Otabek just slung his arms across Jean’s shoulders and Jean held onto his shirt for dear life.

Soon they forgot about trying to copy what they saw as Otabek just rubbed his lips against Jean Jacques’s with a half open mouth. Their tongues touched with every pass, and it felt so good just to be held as the world spun.

++

Yuri is on his back and Jean Jacques is kissing him, pushing himself deeper and deep inside him and he wraps his arms and legs around him, mewling, and - _God!_ \- he's actually fucking him. It's hot and tight and he's sex and champagne and Jean Jacques thinks he's going to lose his mind because Yuri is chanting his name like an incantation.

And then he feels it. Otabek is behind him, kissing his neck, touching his back, his ass, his hands reach down as Jean Jacques is thrusting. And he touches him there, right there. Jean Jacques gasps and Yuri laughs as Otabek pushes his finger in and - and -

“Tabernac!”

Otabek bites his shoulder. “Let me, Jean. You know you want it.”

The stars are heaven’s eyes and they're watching. They know the truth and Jean Jacques can't lie. Not under the stars and not between them. Yuri turns his face toward him and nips at his lips. “Let him fuck you for me.” He can't say no. He won't say no. He doesn't.

“Please?”

Otabek hums something like praise as he pushes himself inside. It's - he - _Oh, dear God!_ “Fuck, yeah!” Yuri groans as Otabek thrusts forward. “Fuck us, Jeh Jeh…”

 _Fuck us, Jeh Jeh_.

He closes his eyes and lets them drag him to hell. Their bodies grind together as they press against each other so tightly and they move between him and push their fingers into his mouth and their teeth into his skin and the pushing and heat and Yuri is snarling, Otabek is growling and Jean Jacques, Jean Jacques is coming -

So hard.

++

He could never stop staring at Yuri Plisetsky. He was beautiful, more beautiful than any girl or woman because that fairy dust magic was wrapped in a tight athletic body. He could probably bounce a penny off that rump. Jean Jacques tried to look away, but it was no use, even when he was caught watching him in the locker room.

“Better put your tongue back in your mouth, JJ.” Leo patted his arm and broke the spell for a minute. “He's just fifteen.”

Really? Jean Jacques wasn't much older when he started messing around with Otabek. But Beks was not beautiful like that. He didn't have blonde braids or big green eyes and a slinky, sexy walk. No, Yuri Plisetsky deadly different.

“Just fifteen.”

Jean Jacques snuck one more look as Yuri pulled off his shirt. He had the pinkest nipples. _Suckable_ , was the word. He stopped just short of pulling it over his head and narrowed his eyes at Jean Jacques.

_Crisse de câlisse!_

++

Otabek was the last to come. He grunted as he came deep inside Jean Jacques as he and Yuri gasped and kissed each other as if they could catch their breath in each other's mouths. Then there was this moment, when they sat together, sticky and sweaty and unable to move as the wind stirred their hair and made ripples in the pool.

Jean Jacques felt Otabek get up. Yuri wiggled underneath him, pushed him until he actually moved, and it was so hard to get up. To let go. He didn't want it to be over. But they were done.

Ah, well. What did he expect? He smiled. “My first last and only time…”

Yuri turned around and cocked his head. “What was that?”

Jean Jacques watched Otabek stretch his back. He had this disastrous temptation to poke him in the ribs. Otabek used to hate it when Jean Jacques tickled him. His glare told Jean Jacques he knew what he was thinking. “Nothing.”

He didn't feel like smiling. He felt like begging heaven for what it would never give him: them, the both of them, all three of them, _together_. But he smiled instead, because that was who he was. And when he saw them turn to pick up their clothes, when he realized they had resigned him to an experience, when he felt his heart break just a little, he kept that smile on his face as he stuck out his arms and pushed them forward.

Right into the pool. Then he dove in after them.

“Jeh Jeh! You fucking douche!”

It was a terrible idea, but he wasn't ready to let go, just yet.


End file.
